User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/Earth-3001 - A New World
What is Earth-3001? Fellow writers and friends, I introduce you to Earth-3001, my newest and best project yet. I´m just so excited for this. So let´s get to it right away. I hope you enjoy. Earth-3001 is a What If? universe. The question that originates this entire reality is What if Hydra had won WW II? In this world, the past and the future have been changed. All when Hydra managed to sabotage Project: Super Soldier, prevent the creation of Captain America, the reason for the allies´s victory. Now we are in 2015, 60 years later and Hydra is still the dominating power. All kind of magic and mutants have been outlawed, there is no superhero team and the only resistance left is the X-Men, a group of rebellious mutants lead by the new Captain America. So without further ado, here is Earth-3001! A Little Bit of What´s Coming White Phoenix (Earth-3001).jpg|Jean Grey as The White Phoenix - "As long as this flame burns, hope will burn even brighter." Dark Phoenix (Earth-3001).jpg|Jonathan Grey as Dark Phoenix - "I used to be known as the Human Torch, until I found a stronger flame. Now, I´m the Phoenix and I live to light up this spark. Red Skull (Earth-3001).jpg|Wade Wilson as The Red Skull - "Hydra is about to enter a new era. All, under my leadership." Captain America (Earth-3001).jpg|Margaret Carter as Captain America - "I still have this shield in my hand. That just proves this war isn´t over." Cloak (Earth-3001).jpg|Nicholas Fury as Cloak - "The Shadows hide many things. In this case, they just hide a mutant." Baron Von Strucker (Earth-3001).jpg|Steve Rogers as Baron Von Strucker - "I´ll teach you Hydra´s secret. They grant a man a favour and when the time is right, they ask for two. Bucky (Earth-3001).jpg|Heinrich Zemo as Bucky - "I love Peggy. I love her cause. And I´m ready to fight for them till the end." Viper (Earth-3001).JPG|Emma Frost as Viper - "To join Hydra, you need to know three things. Your strengths, your weaknesses and your phone number." Winter Soldier (Earth-3001).jpg|Peter Parker as The Winter Soldier - I don´t care if Hydra uses me. The money is good and I can get all these cool knifes. What more could a man want?" Spring Commander (Earth-3001).jpg|Natasha Romanoff as Spring Commander - Well, well, welcome mutants. I´m Hydra Agent Romanoff but you´ll think of me as Satan when I´m done. Ultron (Earth-3000).jpg|Eric Lehnsherr as Ultron - When I was a mutant, I defended my kind. Now that I am a machine, I shall exterminate all others. Humans '''and mutants.' Scarlet Assassin (Earth-3001).jpg|Wanda Maximoff as Scarlet Assassin - ''While my father plays with his robots, I´ll be working towards a better future. I´ll be working for Hydra. Hail Hydra! Wiccan (Earth-3001).jpg|Victor Von Doom as Wiccan - "I never wanted to be a mutant. But now that I am one, I´ll fight for myself. For me and for my brothers and sisters. The Man in the Mask (Earth-3001).jpg|Reed Richards as The Man in the Mask - It was Hydra! IT WAS ALL HYDRA! They locked me in here. In this prison. IN THIS MASK. IM A PRISIONER!!! Apocalypse (Earth-3001).jpg|Anthony Stark as Apocalypse - With every mission, the fate of the X-Men rests on my shoulders. And then they say it´s easy being me... Nova (Earth-3001).jpg|Jubilation Lee as Nova - Earth´s all upside down. Oh well, better move on to the next planet then. Madame Hydra (Earth-3001).jpg|Susan Storm as Madame Hydra - Don´t you get it? We should be following our desires, our goals, our dreams, our hearts. We should be following them. Hail Hydra! Red Hulk (Earth-3001).jpg|Bejamin Grimm as Red-Hulk - This Hydra thing seems really stupid. But then again, Susie´s there, so I guess... count me in! Golem (Earth-3001).jpg|Charles Xavier as Golem - Carter, you fool! Haven´t you gotten it yet? I´m not joining your X-Men. I didn´t even want to be a mutant in the first place. Avalanche (Earth-3001).jpg|J. Jonah Jameson as Avalanche - Fighting for what we believe in, that isn´t a crime. It´s being a hero. Angel (Earth-3001).jpg|Frank Castle as Angel - I´m a mutant. I´ve felt shame. Yes, I have. Now what do I feel? Nothing, but pride. Klaw (Earth-3001).jpg|Alison Blaire as Klaw - I´ve always liked loud music. And I just kept thinking of making it louder. '' Precision (Earth-3001).jpg|Katherine Pryde as Precision - ''Victor, my love, were you in Hydra with me, you would have received a kiss. Now all you´ll get is pain. Blind Demon (Earth-3001).jpg|Alicia Masters as The Blind Demon - How can they not see that Hydra is the future? It´s the best... I can and I´m blind. Banshee (Earth-3001).jpg|Blackagar Bolgaton as Banshee - "The X-Men have the Phoenix. Hydra´s got me. I´m not really evil, but I´m just that powerful. Beast (Earth-3001).jpg|James Howlett as Beast - We all have a beast inside. The others tame it and control it. I just prefer to let her go free, wild and savage. Ace (Earth-3001).jpg|Clint Barton as Ace - ''The people I knew, they just ignore and despise me. But I don´t care. With Hydra by my side, I´ll finish the game with all the aces. '' Category:Blog posts